Eye of the Storm
by TheFirstHorseman
Summary: It is taught in schools around the world today that the NATO forces surrounded in Equestria and Panem fought back the Red Storm back to Russia. But now you shall see the untold story of the Fourth World War.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Mockingjay, whether my AU version or the original version.**

* * *

KREMLIN, NEW MOSCOW

1300 HOURS LOCAL TIME

12 HOURS AFTER PANEM CIVIL WAR

"Comrade Chairman! Comrade Chairman!"

"Davita, what is it?"

"We have satellite readings about increased American activity!"

"What? That is impossible, komandeer Dovosher. We dropped nuclear weapon on them centuries ago."

"But comrade. Just come with me."

At the command centre of the Kremlin, the Chairman saw satellite readings about mobilizations of American soldiers

"This Panem, is it able to do an ICBM launch at Moscow?"

"Comrade Chairman, it is worse than you think"

"Well then, begin preparations for war."

APPALACHIAN MOUNTAINS

DISTRICT 12

100TH ANNIVERSARY OF 1ST PANEM CIVIL WAR

"Come on Katniss, or we'll be late!"

This wasit. 100 years after the Dark Days, no one knew they would still be alive after Katniss volunteered to be the mockingjay.

BERING STRAIT

1800 HOURS CENTRAL STANDARD TIME

"Govorit Dovosher."

"General Dovosher, is the fleet ready?"

"Da, the Aircraft Carriers and Kirovs are ready to be deployed at the West Coast. North Korean Forces are ready to rendezvous at any time."

"The Hovercopters?"

"The Mil Mi-78s are being readied, but squadron of American hovercrafts have been spotted."

"Slyshu, MiG fighters are on their way."

"Now the vultures have been fed, it is time to show what remains of the world our might"

Back in the Appalachians

"So Katniss, how're the children?"

"Oh, they're good. Peeta's watching over them."

"It's a shame he can't come with us to Denver. Well, time to climb aboard."

NEW MOSCOW

1900 HOURS CENTRAL STANDARD TIME

"Nuclear Weapons?"

"Da predsedatelya Orlosvky. Shall I put in Premier Nikolai?

"No, it is not necessary. Tell Dovosher the coordinates of the nuclear weapons. If they try to fire them during the assault, you know what to do."

"Da predsedatelya"

DENVER, COLORADO, CAPITOL STATE

100th ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATIONS

"And hew comes Aurelius Flickerman reporting at the Capitol. Aurelius?"

There were celebrations all over Panem. And as the location of the President's Palace, The Capitol had the grandest celebration among the districts. President Caesar Augustus was elected last year by a landslide against the vying for reelection former President Paylor, who is remembered as leading District 8 during the NATO supported 2nd rebellion.

"Yes Julius, this day, indeed is a must for the history books as we celebrate a hundred years of the 1st rebellion, and 25 years after the fall of President Snow. I'm currently here at the Central Train Station of Denver, which was used as the ceremonial grounds of the opening of the Hunger Games, which if you could remember was a competition held between all rebellious 13 districts to see-"

"Excuse me Aurelius, weren't there only 12 districts that competed in the games?"

"Oh yeah, 12 out of the 13 districts that rebelled against the Capitol a century ago. We mark this historic moment as- wait, ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen."

"Well it looks like the victor of the 74th Games has arrived at Denver. Before we check back with Aurelius, let us check the situation at the President's Palace in Wyoming with Octavius Verne. Octavius?"

"Yes Maggie the Capital of Panem is in ecstasy as we commemorate the one hundredth year of the fall of the rebellion".

"Right, now Octavius, why exactly do we celebrate the fall of the districts anyway? Isn't this supposed to be a time of mourning?"

"Well, seeing you forgot that history lesson I gave you a few years ago, we celebrate the fall of the districts to..."

While Octavius was discussing the games, Katniss walked over to what used to be the venue of the Game's opening ceremony.

"Well it's a surprise seeing you here."

"Haymitch? I haven't seen you in years! So what have you been doing lately?"

"Been raising geese as usual. So how's Peeta? And why isn't he with you?  
"

"Well he's looking after the kids. Oh wait, President Caesar's speaking."

"Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears. A hundred years ago our ancestors pitted a rebellion against the dictatorial menace that we used to know as the Capitol. After months of hard work, they failed in their task. Yet the sacrifice they did is not equal to anything in this world today. So as we celebrate this occasion, let us remember not just the defeat of of those who fought. Let us remember their purpose to create a new Panem. A purpose filled 25 years ago, so today, in behalf of the people of Panem, I award Mrs Katniss Everdeen-Mellark the highest military distinction known even before the time of the ancestors of our ancestors, the medal of honor!"

A huge audience applauded while Katniss went up the stage.

"Wow. I never thought I would be awarded with such an honor. 25 years ago, i just did what I did. I never realized that this would amount to, well, this. I would like to dedicate this award to my late younger sister Prim, who died because of the cruel intentions of some people. Thank You!"

As the audience applauded, peacekeepers made sure the Denver was secure from any kind of threat. Hovercrafts were circling above everyone's heads.

"And now for the grand celebrations to begin. I president, Caesar Augustus, declare the week-long celebrations open!"

KREMLIN

NEW MOSCOW

"General Dovosher."

"Da Comrade, Govorit Dovosher."

"How were the hovercrafts?"

"MiGs burned them all, comrade chairman."

"Excellent. But we have received word of American nuclear weapons deployed all over the country."

"But how is this possible? Didn't certain Victor Zakhaev blow entire American East Coast?"

"This is written in history books. They left out part where America got itself together and rebuilt."

"This is terrible news comrade, what do we do?"

"Continue all plans General."

"But Orlosvky!"

"I am your chairman comrade Dovosher. Even if we knew each other since Military Training, there are no flaws in my command. Now, begin the assault on the Western Coast. North Korean forces have began attacks on Seattle."

"And the Chinese?"

"The Chinese have not been are allies for a long time since we helped that South Eastern Asian country fight them off. And I have no plans of making them join the fight."

"Da predsedatelya Orlosvky!"

VICTOR'S VILLAGE, APPALACHIANS

DISTRICT 12

"There have been reports of troop movements everywhere in the West Coast. Stay tuned for updates on the firefights going on on the West Coast."

"Katniss!"

"Peeta, what's wrong?"

"There have been attacks all over the West Coast of Panem!"

"Who did it? President Snow's loyslists?"

"No, they didn't say."

"Hey dad, mom! What's going on?"

"Um, nothing dear, just go back to bed."

"I can tell you're lying mom."

"Alright. Me and your mom will explain it to you later."

"Wait, Peeta! The sirens are ringing!"

"Get Jodie, I'll turn on the car."

AIRSPACE OVER WASHINGTON, D.C.

DISTRICT 13

"This is Ural-6, it has begun!"

"Davita, Ural-6. Sokol-3 moving to coordinates."

"Attention! (static) Moscow-sev(static) Bush tanks! (static) our T-789s (static) immediate support!"

"Don't worry Moscow-7. Ural-6, support the comrade".

"Ural-6, experiencing heavy AA fire. I've lost a MiG! And you can count me in those casualties if I don't (static)".

"Ural-6! Ural-6 do you copy?"

"... And a battalion of Missile trucks have been spotted near the Pentagon! Requesting Fuel-Air bomb!"

"No, ural-6. Those bombs are being used in the Appalachians. But you could rest at the aircraft carrier for now."

"Sokol-3! Our Hovercopters have been shredded by lead!"

"Moscow-7, I am going to your position over."

(on screen)

"Da, I copy."

"General Dovosher, the situation in Washington is not going well."

"I could see that, Colonel. Get the troops in Germany to begin lightning raids across Western Europe. And now the land of Eurasia will be born!"

"I understand your enthusiasm, comrade but troops in D.C. need support now!"

"Don't worry, a Kirov Battlecruiser managed to sneak its way into the Atlantic and is about to rain hell on enemy troops."

"Davita, so shall we begin?"

"Da, (on radio) all units, begin infiltration!"

"This is Konstantin-1, the transport ships are moving."

* * *

On that day, the Fourth World War began between the forces of the new Soviet Union, NATO and the Federal Republic of Panem. Inspired by the likes of Imran Zakhaev, Nikolai Malashenko and Faruk Al-Bashir, they fought to the last man in every theater.

* * *

**Call of the Battlefield: Medal of Honor spoiler:**

**"This is Roman-6, requesting nuclear bombardment of Seattle."  
**

**"Negative Malashenko, follow Zakhaev's plan. Nikolai?"  
**

**"Take this you imperialist fools!"  
**


	2. Just trollin'

Chapter 2: Pegasus Dawn

This is a preview for what's going to happen in the succeeding chapters:

Manehattan

5 months earlier

"The Vultures have been fed and the world has seen our might. Now clear the skies."

"Commence Operation Pegasus Dawn! Repeat! Pegasus Dawn!"

"For Mother Russia! And Communism!

Chapter 3: Liberation!

"This is T-250 MBT reporting!"

"Horses! Horses everywhere! Requesting permission not to be convicted of animal abuse!"

Chapter 4: Calm before the storm

"Canterlot is in our eyes! We shall destroy the Capitalist tyranny that oppresses this land!"

Spoilers for COTB Cavalry's Reckoning:

So anyway the next fic in the series will be called Cavalry's Reckoning. Why? The setting, damn it.

Chapter 1: From the sea

Los Pegasus

1900 hours

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!"

Last Chapter: Burning in the Skies

"Bring the *U*L*A*R Bomb!

_I use the dead wood to make the fire rise  
The blood of innocence burning in the skies  
I filled my cup with the rising of the sea  
And poured it out in an ocean of debris_

Ooh, I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve

We held our breathe when the clouds began to form  
But you were lost in the beating of the storm  
But in the end we were made to be apart  
In separate chambers of the human heart

_Ooh, I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
It's in the blackened bones  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve_

And then, in a flash, Ponyvile was no more…

_I'm swimming in the smoke  
Of bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
The blame is mine alone  
For bridges I have burned  
So don't apologize  
I'm losing what I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve  
What I don't deserve, ooh woah  
What I don't deserve_

I use the dead wood to make the fire rise  
The blood of innocence burning in the skies


End file.
